des201_2018_storyworld_silk_roadfandomcom-20200214-history
Character / Progression Design - Smackrel
Class Simplified Backstory It was only until recent years that Smackrel’s have made their existence know to the rest of the world, Smackrel’s were in existence way before the ice caps melted but due to fear of getting captured or enslaved kept their existence as simply a myth. Located off the coast of Hong Kong and the Philippines in the Aphotic zone of the sea the Smackrel’s made their homes and assisted the sea life’s survival. Before they went into hiding, Smackrel’s had the ability to walk on land they often visited places like Hong Kong, Philippine island and even Singapore they learn they’re cultures and languages but when the rumors of the lost city of Atlantis started coming to these areas they presumed it was their home so they returned to the Aphotic zone and warned they’re leader and thus it was closed for the see able future and named “ShuiHai” Among the community. Out of most of the races the Smackrel are very close with each other and trusting, due to being in hiding for so long there was a split in the community of young Smackrel’s wanting to explore and make their mark on the world and the elder’s wanting to be hidden as they are untrustworthy of the new world, as the community split the Smackrel’s leader, Gong Luo, had to make a ground breaking decision, since eon’s ago they decided to open their borders and communicate with the rest of the world. At first it started slow sending delegates to meet with various countries to discuss trade, politics, security and the safety of their race. After 2 years of meetings and ensuring that all Smackrel where 100% onboard they opened part of their home to world, underneath the elders, families and Smackrel’s who wanted to live a simple life for the time being, By doing this Gong Lou reached their goal by making their whole race happy and gaining an income in the world. Starting areas Even though there is a lot of Aphotic Zones in the land the players will start off in “ShuHai” and will use it as a hub, There will be different locations based around the world that will be crucial to the main questline for Smackrel’s for example; UK, Greece, Italy, Egypt, Iceland (or some norvak). Wherever the player starts they will need to travel to the other locations throughout their gameflow but for the 1st players starting as Smackrels start in “ShuiHai”. Appearance Since staying in the Aphotic Zone the Smackrel’s have taken a close resemblance to creatures in the Aphotic Zone ranging from; · Cuttlefish · Cookiecutter Sharks · Squids · Jellyfish (Moon Jellyfish, Mushroom Cap Jellyfish, ect ect) · Copepod · Eels · Octopus · Angler Fish Players will be able to select what creature they want their character to have the mermaid like style with, they will be able to select what various colours they would like their character to look like and if they would like to change later in game they will need to pay a small amount of in game currency. When players reach the ability to land walk their characters will keep some resemblance of their Aphotic zone creatures, The jellyfish player characters will have a waistcoat or a hip scarf, eels will have a long scarf ect. Racial Traits / Abilities From Level 1 to 60 the player will be able to have these abilities due to levelling up & in game quests and stories; Level 1; * Guang; Players of this race will produce a light in dark situations (Outside Shui Hai, night on land,caverns ect). The light will convay a circle round the player of +3 character movement . * Youyong; This gives the players the ability to have a +5 character movement in water. Level 10; * Mazu’s Blessing; 1.5 sec cast. This ability allows the player to pray to Mazu to gain some health. Level 15; * Tudi; Players are able to change their lower half to explore on land, The player must have a vial of water from the Gong Lou to perform This ability (Takes up no inventory space) -Questline Level up- Level 25; * Pengyou; Players will get the Aphotic zone creature as a pet, they will able to customize the creatures a little but as the game progresses they will be able to customise them more the Creatures will have a cute look to them. Level 30; * Triton’s Passage; -Main Questline- After the leader allows you to discover other Aphotic zones along the earth he gives you the ability to travel to known ancient cities within the Aphotic Zones. Level 40 ; * Selkie’s Skin; -Main Questline- After meeting with the Selkie’s around where The UK used to be they will give you an item (A selkie Charm) That allows them to turn into either a seal, dolphin or their Chosen creature. (15% to movement speed in sea, Cannot be used In battle) Level 50; * Poseidon’s Call; -Main quest line- After finding the Smackrel’s located in the Aphotic zone in Greece they teach you of their history and this spell. Instant Cast, Cooldown 1 minute. This ability allows the player to call upon Posedion’s blessing in battle, if on land they will gain a boost to attacks and will heal themselves or players near them. In the sea they will gain an advantage to defence and be able to knock their enemies back(No damage) Level 60; * GongGong’s Wraith; - -Main Questline- once succeeding to fulfil Gong Lou requests he gifts you this ability. Instant Requires Level 60 Smackrel Allows the player to produce a wave of boiling water that will knock the enemies back and enduce a burn for up to 60 seconds. Damage will increase By 10% and movement will increase by 5%. This ability can be used on land and water.